The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus for a copying machine, a printer and the like. More specifically, this invention relates to an image forming apparatus for installing a plurality of types of toner cartridges without confusing them in which different kinds of toner components are separately stored.
Generally, in an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine or a printer, toner replenishment is carried out by replaceable toner cartridges. The toner cartridges are designed into the shape which is adapted to a model of respective copying machine, printer and the like.
On the other hand, the kind of toner component is not limited to one but varies accordingly. Therefore, some features are adopted on the apparatus in order not to install a wrong toner cartridge by mistake when the type of toner component varies. For example, various shapes of coupling gears, which are arranged at an engagement portion of the toner cartridge and the body, are employed depending upon a model and specification. Another example is to provide a concavity and a convexity on the toner cartridge and the apparatus body respectively to fit each other. In the latter case, while the convexity is created on a toner hopper, for example, the concavity is created on the body side so that a body cover cannot be closed unless these parts fit together, thereby achieving a clarity in interrelationship between the toner cartridge and the compatible apparatus model therewith. Accordingly in the field, various shapes of the toner cartridges are being designed in accordance with an apparatus model or a toner component in order to prevent a wrong toner cartridge from being installed.
However, as mentioned above, if the shape and the like of the toner cartridge varies whenever the toner component varies, a different shape of the toner cartridge is required for each toner component, resulting in an increase in the number of the types of toner cartridges. Consequently, there arises a problem of tremendous amount of money required for development.